1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to travel bags that have retractable handles and other such features. The present invention also relates to the structure of collapsible walkers. More particularly, the present invention relates to assemblies that contain the features of both a travel bag and a walker.
2. Prior Art Description
Many people benefit from the use of a walker as they walk. A walker provides physical support to a person so that a person can support his/her own weight with both their arms and their legs. This added support can prevent a person from falling if they mis-step or if their legs are otherwise unable to bear their full weight.
Although walkers are highly beneficial to many people, walkers do have some drawbacks. The primary drawback of a walker is that it is bulky. As such, a walker is very difficult to transport when it is not being used. Walkers are therefore difficult to move in and out of automobiles, airplanes, restaurants seats and other confined spaces.
One of the most difficult places to use a walker is when traveling on an airplane. Traditional walkers are typically too large to be stored in the overhead compartment of the airplane. As such, the walker must be checked as luggage. However, if the walker is checked as luggage, it cannot be used to help a person board the airplane. As a consequence, people who otherwise could manage on their own with a walker are now required to be helped onto the airplane by airline employees who have a wheelchair.
In the prior art, there are many walker designs that are collapsible. Some of these designs may produce a walker small enough to fit into the overhead compartment of a commercial airplane. However, another disadvantage of a walker is that a person must use both hands to grasp the walker. This leaves no free hand to carry or pull a carry-on bag. Accordingly, even if a walker could be made to fit into an airplane overhead compartment, a user would not be able to bring anything other than the walker onto the airplane.
In the prior art, people have recognized that the use of a walker prevents a person from carrying any secondary bag. This problem has been addressed in the prior art by adding carry bags to the frame of the walker. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 2010/0313924 to Cho, entitled Foldable Walker Apparatus. However, in order to keep the walker collapsible, the pockets have to be very thin and narrow. Accordingly, the pocket capacity of such designs are very small.
A need therefore exists for a carry-on bag that is sized to fit into the overhead compartment of a commercial airplane that is also configured to serve as a functioning walker. In this manner, a person can use the device as a walker as they board and leave an airplane. The device can also serve as a standard piece of carry-on luggage for holding items. In this manner, a person who requires the use of a walker can board an airplane unassisted and need not be denied a functional piece of carry-on luggage. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.